


Wolfe's Stone

by HeroineOfHeroes



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018), Kill Me Three Times (2014)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Feels, Gen, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfHeroes/pseuds/HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: Charlie Wolfe is an assassin/hitman. His jobs are just that, jobs. Sometimes they get a little hectic. And this one becomes just that.





	1. Intro

** Intro **

 

It was a cold spring night. The streets were nearly empty. A piercing cold breeze swept the parking lot. The two stared into each other’s eyes. They didn’t dare move a muscle.

 

“Go ahead, do it,” One shouted at the other. His right hand clenching his gun. His finger was on the trigger, as were the others.

 

“You really want me to?” The other spoke softly, his face was calmer than the others. A lightness to it. “After all we’ve been through? _No, I won’t kill you._ ”

 

“Then I’ll kill you!” He yelled, jolting his hand and taking a step closer to him.

 

“It didn’t have to come to this!”

 

“Shut up, just shut up!” His head shook, his breathing turning heavy.

 

“Come on, Manny, just lower the gun...We can talk about this,” He began to lower his own gun.

 

“No, no, you _know_ what you did! You deserve this, and I’ll make sure your tombstone reads ‘cheating and backstabbing prick’,” Manfred growled and _bam!_

  
  


“F***. Me.”

 


	2. Meet The Wolfe

_“Cool Daddy Charm” starts to play._

 

“Hello? Yeah, uhuh, alright. I’ll be there in an hour,” He ended the call and placed his phone in his pocket.

 

“Another day, another job,” He thought to himself. He got inside the Toronado and began to drive off. He was heading to another location. This was something he was used to. Stalking, torturing, killing people. It was his career. Try putting that on a resume.

 

His name is Charlie Wolfe. He loves what he does and he does what he loves. An assassin/hitman is a man of cunning, intelligence, and lack of fear. Wolfe was no exception. He kills mercilessly and happily.

 

Besides killing for a living, he enjoys smoking and drinking. Flirting is a pass time and sex, well, just consider it a fringe benefit. Wolfe’s work is most of his life. He does travel often, his job allows him to. Perks of being your own boss.

 

Currently, we find our lovely Wolfe in a big city. Upon his arrival at an abandoned warehouse, he starts to question this potential client.

 

Wolfe gazes around the area, something just doesn’t feel right. But it’s not like he can die, right?

 

As he enters, he places his hand inside his jacket. He won’t take any chances. His gun never leaves his side. The warehouse seems empty. No boxes to be seen. But then the sound of screeching across the concrete floor floods the place.

 

“You must be Wolfe,” A dark, robotic voice chimes out.

 

Wolfe tilts his head, seeing a cart with a computer laptop on top of it. The second shelf of the cart held a black briefcase.

 

“Yes, I am,” He speaks, looking at the computer.

 

“Good,” The voice spoke, “We have some business to discuss.”

  


**_~Timelapse~_ **

  


“Do we have a deal, Mr. Wolfe?” The voice asked.

 

Wolfe sighed, contemplating.

 

Before he could answer the voice spoke, “Oh, before I forget, you will be paid half up front and the other half once the job is finished. If you decline, walking away is an option.”

 

Worry filled his face. This job would be no easy one. In such a big city, it would be hard to cover his tracks. He was used to the vast wilderness. But this was a choice, right? Choosing a job was his  _choice._ Did he really need this money? Half a million up front and a half afterward? Yes, it was a big job, but the pay was unlike any other job.

 

“This will be worth it, this will be,” He thought to himself, “I have nothing to worry about.”

 

With that Wolfe nodded his head, “I accept.” After he uttered those words the briefcase opened, revealing the $500,000 within. Wolfe laughed in excitement. He gathered the money and stuffed it greedily into his pockets.

 

“We’ll be in touch,” The voice spoke and cut out. The laptop turned off.

 

Wolfe didn’t care, as he finished gathering the money, he went to exit the warehouse. As he got into his Toronado, the building burst into flames. Wolfe was shocked but, he understood the precautions of a deal like this. Now, his concern was the job itself.


	3. Meet The Man...fred

“Get me the F**K out of here!!” He screamed as he ran towards the helicopter. Once aboard he sighed and laughed, “Yeah, f**k this place.” He shook his head and flipped the building below him off. 

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stone we will be arriving at your destination in five hours,” A voice from the chopper spoke.

 

“Whatever, I’m just glad to be out of that place,” He shook his head, leaning back onto the comfortable seat. 

 

This is Manfred Stone. His job is buying and selling guns and things of the sort. In a world where riots and fights happen often, his business is good. Manfred’s business is most of his life. He stays in big city’s and finds good clients. When he’s not doing that, he’s usually getting into heaps of trouble. Partying, drinking, smoking. You name it. He’s known as a hothead. And he wants everyone to know that he’s superior. 

 

After the long trip, Manfred heads back to his living space. A rundown apartment. He’s usually not around but after today, he just wants to lay down and sleep. Upon entering his small apartment, he sees his things are askew. He’s been ransacked. 

 

“Oh, come on,” Manfred said through gritted teeth. He looked through his things, hoping his goods weren’t stolen. After a good hour of searching, nothing was offputting. Manfred, however, found a thumb drive in the clutter. He pondered what to do with the said item. What if it was a bomb? Or contained secret information? 

 

Curiosity plagued him, and he plugged the item in his laptop. 

 

“Ah f***,” Manfred groaned.

 

He immediately took the laptop and some other items, placing them into his bag. He ran out of the apartment and ran. He ran and ran as fast as he could. Many people were out and about. None were doing anything good.

 

Upon seeing Manfred, some familiar faces began to appear.

 

“Stone, where you runnin’ off to?” A big, bulky man spoke, coming out from the shadows.

 

Manfred stopped in his tracks, hesitant to turn around. 

 

“Don’t talk to me, I’m not in the best of moods,” He spoke, turning to face the man.

 

“You’re up in some deep sh**, my friend,” The man took a couple of steps towards Manfred. 

 

“What?” Manfred tilted his head, “I’ve paid you last week, so get off my dick, pal!” 

 

The man just laughed, “Oh you’re gonna get it now,” The man swung at Manfred, hitting him in the face.


	4. Two Mustache Bois

The noise of fighting alerted a man in the nearby street. He was sat there in his vehicle. Looking through his rearview mirror, he saw the larger man beating on the other. 

 

“I won’t get involved, I won’t get involved,” He muttered to himself. As the fight went on, the man couldn’t handle it anymore. He didn’t want to get involved but this may have affected his job, right?

 

The man got out of the car and walked up to the two.

 

The other man saw this and looked up, “What do you want? I’m in the middle of something.”

 

The man put out his cigarette and didn’t say a word. He got out his gun and shot the man in the shoulder. The man groaned and fell backward, screaming all kinds of foul things. 

 

The man went to Manfred and helped pick him up, “Come on,” He said, grabbing the other’s bag. They went into the vehicle together and the man began to drive off. 

“Who the f*** are you, and why the f*** did you shoot him?!” Manfred questioned.

 

The man shrugged, “I’m not sure myself, why were you getting beat up?”

 

Manfred sighed and looked out the window, not replying.

 

After a brief moment, the man spoke, “I’m Wolfe. Charlie Wolfe.”

 

Manfred turned to him, a brow raised, “Yeah well I’m NoneOfYour F***ingBusiness.” 

 

Wolfe sighed, “Is that any way to talk to the guy who saved you?” 

 

Manfred grumbled then spoke, “Manfred Stone. Seems like everywhere I go someone wants to beat my a**.” 

 

Wolfe laughed, “I know the feeling. Usually dealing with the line of work you’re in.” 

 

Manfred faked a smile, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

The conversation ended there but after an awkward silence Manfred asked, “Where are we going?”

 

Wolfe turned to him, “A hotel,” He looked at the road, “It’s where I’m staying, and I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable there.”

 

Manfred shook his head, “I am so tired of hotels, you have no idea. But you’re right, I’ve got enough people mad at me.” 

 

Wolfe parked the Toronado and looked at Manfred, “Look, I get it, this is awkward. I don’t know you, you don’t know me. But let’s just trust each other enough to get a decent night’s sleep.”

 

Manfred looked back at him and scoffed. Then he shrugged, “Yeah, whatever, just don’t touch my stuff.”

 

Wolfe nodded, and they both exited the car. They went into the hotel, and into the room. Wolfe went to the couch and turned the TV on. 

 

Manfred stood, looking around.

 

Wolfe blinked, noticing this, “Are you just going to stand there?”

 

Manfred huffed and went off into another room.

 

Wolfe watched TV until he passed out. In the other room, Manfred was already asleep. For the first time, things were silent.


	5. Bekfast

Noises from the other room woke him up. He groaned and walked into the kitchen. What he saw, confused him.

 

“What’s this?” Manfred asked.

 

Wolfe blinked, turning to him, “Breakfast.”

 

“Why?” Manfred looked at the small dining table.

 

Wolfe paused for a moment, “Because...I’m hungry.”

 

Manfred huffed, “I mean, why are there two plates?!”

 

Wolfe shifted in place, “Because you’ll be hungry!” 

 

Manfred decided not to ask any more questions. He just sat down at the table. Because he was indeed hungry. He couldn’t even remember the last thing he ate.

 

The two sat across from each other, eating their meal. Which consisted of; pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. 

 

To end the silence Wolfe began a conversation.

 

“What are you going to do now? I’m sure that guy will be awfully pi**ed at you if you go back.”

 

Manfred looked down at his nearly empty plate, “Well, I’ll probably lay low for a while. I’ve got some real heat on me. Best not to get into anything else.”

 

There was silence.

 

“What are you, a cop?” Manfred asked.

 

Wolfe chuckled and shook his head, “No, nothing like it.” Wolfe reached into his pocket and flung a card at Manfred.

 

He picked it up and read it, “Wolfe’s Superior Solutions? Has a nice ring to it.” Manfred smiled small.

 

Wolfe smiled too, “And that’s why I’m here, on a job. I shouldn’t have even interacted with anyone, but you seem like a nice guy.”

 

Manfred laughed, “Yeah, okay, sure.”

 

They both laughed and finished their meal.

 

Afterward, Wolfe’s phone began to ring. He picked up and nodded, “Uhuh, alright...Yes, I’ll look into it as soon as I can,” He hung up. 

 

“Was that your client?” Manfred asked curiously.

 

“Not that it’s none of your business,” Wolfe sighed, putting on his jacket, “But, yes, it was.”

 

“You’re going to leave then?” 

 

Wolfe stopped, turning toward him, “Not necessarily,” He tilted his head, “Why?”

 

Manfred shrugged, obviously nervous, he started to fidget in place, “No reason, I just thought, until things die down, I could,” He looked away from Wolfe, “Pay you to keep me hidden? You can do that, right? I’ll pay you whatever you want.”

 

Wolfe nodded, “Okay, okay, just take it easy. No one needs to be paid to take care of another, do they? Just consider this a kind gesture.”

 

Manfred shook his head, “There’s no such thing as kind gestures.” 

 

“Then what do you consider me saving you yesterday?”

 

Manfred didn’t say a word. He just shook his head and walked into the living room, sitting down onto the couch.

  
  


Wolfe took a deep breath, and followed after him, “Look, we both can just lay low here for a while. No one has to get involved with each other’s business. Just think of this as a safe house. Okay? No one needs to know about it.”

 

“Whatever, I take the bedroom though,” He turned and pointed at Wolfe.

 

In which, Wolfe only laughed.


	6. My Favorite Outfit

Wolfe was out the door, he decided to leave Manfred there for the day. Wolfe had some chores he needed to get done. As he sat in his Toronado, he checked his phone. His client had texted him his next assignment. 

 

The message read;

“Go to the attached coordinates and eliminate the two men - images attached - guarding the storage building. Show proof afterward. -B”

 

Wolfe sighed and put on his sunglasses. He looked up at the hotel, into their room. Then, he began to drive away. 

 

The building was twenty minutes away. Wolfe would have a long drive ahead of him. During this time, he began to question everything. He had never taken on such a big job before. Multiple tasks for a million dollars. It sounded like a good idea, but was it worth it? It didn’t matter at this point, he was in too far. And when you’re in too far, you’ve got to crawl your way out. Sometimes, there is none.

 

Eventually, he reached his destination. The building was run down, old. Wolfe decided to waste no time, he got his items and walked to the side of the building. He got a good look at it from all angles. He discovered that there were men inside. It sounded like metal clinking against each other. Wolfe checked for exit points. When he found them, he began to move. Thankfully, the back door was already open.

 

Once inside, he saw hundreds of boxes. Crates, all kinds of guns, grenades, and other weapons. Wolfe didn’t really care why he was there to do a job and that was it. All he had to do was look for the two men he was to get rid of.

 

A tall, muscular man stepped down from some stairs. He was dark skinned and had scars across his face. Wolfe knew this was one of the men. The man checked a crate and nodded his head to the other group of men. They loaded the crate onto a forklift and placed it against another stack of crates. Wolfe saw the man shy away from the others. He knew this was the perfect time to strike. He was used to doing these jobs in seclusion. Could he do this with all these people around?

 

He had no choice. He snuck inside and went behind a tall stack of crates. When Wolfe saw the man walk past him, he shot. It was loud. Louder than he anticipated. The shot rang out and all the men were on their guard. Wolfe mumbled, “F*** sakes,” And shot the man two more times. 

 

The other men began to circle the area. They shouted to their unknown shooter, but Wolfe was undeterred. In the dim light of the building, he tried his best to seek out the face of his next victim. He didn’t really want to harm these other men but if needed, he would. In the silence, a rumbling voice echoed, “There’s no need for this, come on, reveal yourself before we light this place up!” 

 

As much as Wolfe would love to take that offer - to better see their faces - he didn’t want to be riddled with holes today. 

 

Wolfe managed to keep a good distance from the men, he peeked to see them. And as he suspected the other man who spoke, was the one he was to kill. This man looked like the other, but he had no scars on his face. Instead, he has many tattoos. If Wolfe hadn’t forgotten his sniper gun in the car, he would’ve easily taken this man out. But he had to work with what he has. 

 

There wasn’t a clear shot, so he had to maneuver in front of them. Hopefully, none of them could aim. Wolfe took a deep breath and readied himself. It was clear he was outmatched, but hopefully not in wits. 

 

In a quick motion, Wolfe knocked over a piece of wood, distracting the men. In the commotion, he jumped out from the other side and shot the man. He went down instantly. With the job done, Wolfe did the only thing he knew to get out of there. He ran.

 

As he heard the men shouting, and the bullets whizzing by, he thought to himself, “How the f*** did it come to this?!” But there was no time to wonder, he managed to get inside the Toronado, and drive off. The men ran out of the building but saw he was too far ahead. 

 

Wolfe managed to escape and drove a little while more before stopping safely. He texted his client back saying it was done. After all of that, he was surprised it went well. But then a painful feeling emerged. He looked and saw some blood from his shoulder. 

 

“F*** me,” He groaned, “My favorite outfit.”


	7. Punched In The Face

After requesting a new suit from his custom tailor, Wolfe drove back to the hotel. He was exhausted. He just wanted to watch some po-- TV and call it a night.

 

Wait a second, why is there loud noises coming from his hotel room?  _ Oh no, Manfred. _

 

“How did I forget about him?!” Wolfe scolded himself, he opened the door and quickly turned the TV off. 

 

“What the ffffffuuuu--” Wolfe growled and then saw Manfred, laying on the floor. 

 

Manfred was smiling wide and staring at the ceiling.

 

“Oh God, are you high?!” Wolfe walked to him.

 

Manfred giggled, “I’m in spaaaccceeee.”

 

Wolfe facepalmed, “I do not have time for this.”

 

Manfred tilted his head at Wolfe, “I have all the time in the world. Mr. Pouty-face.”

 

Wolfe sighed, “Talking to you is pointless. Come on,” Wolfe tried to get Manfred to stand.

 

The other just wasn’t cooperating.

 

Eventually, after much struggle, Wolfe threw Manfred onto the couch. 

 

“I hope you come down soon, we’ve got to cover some ground rules,” Wolfe spoke in a breath, he truly was tired.

 

After a moment, Wolfe turned and walked away, “I’m going to shower. Stay put or I’ll kick your a**.” 

 

He only heard Manfred giggle.

 

In the bathroom, Wolfe looked at his injury. Nothing too major. Well, Wolfe would heal anyway. He commenced his shower and just hoped Manfred was snapping out of his high. 

 

And he was. The smile faded. It turned into a frown. He felt cold again. Manfred sat up, and saw the empty bag of once was his ‘happy medication’. He felt a soft rage in himself, but he didn’t have the energy to act on it. 

 

Soon, Wolfe walked back in. He had a casual outfit on. He placed his suit on the table. Wolfe saw Manfred and spoke, “Finally out of La-la land?”

 

Manfred nodded softly.

 

“What can’t talk anymore?” Wolfe walked over and sat at the far end of the small couch.

 

Manfred crossed his arms, “I can do whatever the f*** I want.”

 

Wolfe laughed, shaking his head, “Not while you’re in here.”

 

Manfred looked at him.

 

“You cause unnecessary attention here and bad stuff can happen. For the both of us. So keep your drug intake to a minimum.”

 

“I had to,” Manfred whispered.

 

Wolfe tilted his head.

 

“I heard something went down in my business, I lost two of my closest friends,” Manfred looked at the ground, “They didn’t care about the business, they did it because they enjoyed it. Selling guns to whoever paid the most was what they did. And now they’re gone.”

 

Wolfe felt like someone had punched him in the face. This was just a coincidence, right? These guys weren’t the same ones, right?!

 

“What...did they look like?” Wolfe tried to casually ask.

 

Manfred looked at him, “Why the f*** does it matter?” He scoffed but after a moment he spoke, “Both were big, black, and bulky. D**n good at what they did. I trusted them and they trusted me. That kind of help is rare,” Manfred got out his phone and showed Wolfe a picture of the three men together.

 

Wolfe felt like three people punched him in the face. With a brick. 

 

“I’ll just, uh,” Wolfe cleared his throat, standing up, “I’ll leave you alone.”

 

Manfred watched him as he began to leave the room, “Hey,” He spoke softly.

 

Wolfe turned to him.

 

“Thanks for taking me in, I don’t say s*** like this often but, thanks.”

 

Wolfe felt like Manfred had punched him in the face. He just smiled and nodded his head.

 

Wolfe went into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. He checked his phone and got a text from his client.

 

“I clearly asked for proof for every job;

 

But you are lucky. Someone else showed proof for you.

 

Congrats.

 

I have one last job for you.

 

_ Video attached. _ ”

 

Wolfe was breathing heavily at this point. What was this?!

 

He didn’t think anymore but simply played the video.

 

It was similar to the one he saw the first time. But this time the screen showed a target. With a simple message. 

 

“ **_Eliminate Manfred Stone._ ** ”


	8. Manny's Day Out

Wolfe’s body felt like jelly. He could feel his body turn scorching hot. This man he met he now had to kill! 

 

Wolfe had never encountered this problem before. If he were to kill someone, he’d do it. So why was this any different? Was it any different?

 

He never left that room. How could he face Manfred after this? All the pieces fell into place, finally making sense.

 

_ It was he who ransacked the apartment, it was he who left that thumb drive. It was Wolfe.  _

 

And he ended up taking the man he was to kill in. Through the kindness of his cold heart, he took in a fellow criminal. For what? Just to kill him? 

 

So many thoughts and feelings washed over Wolfe. He just wanted to drown. He wanted the world to swallow him whole. 

 

But Manfred was a criminal. Yes, so was he, but Manfred had to have done something to have this bounty on him. Right?

 

Wolfe then hatched a plan.

  
  
  
  


The next morning came. Wolfe gained the courage to exit the bedroom. He saw Manfred passed out on the couch. He sighed and began his plan. 

  
  


“Huh...Uh...Wha?” Manfred groaned as his eyes opened, “Where am I?!” He looked around and saw he was in the Toronado. He saw Wolfe driving, “What are you doing?!”

 

Wolfe cleared his throat, “I’m, uh, taking you out,” He paused, “Well, not like, uh killing you ‘taking you out’, ahahaha!” He looked at the road, “I mean, I’m letting you do whatever you want today.” 

 

Manfred stared at him, “What?”

 

Wolfe gulped, “Like...we can do whatever you want. I’ll buy. Just, anything.” 

 

Manfred nodded his head once, “Okay, but...Why?”

 

Wolfe sighed, “Because I know, you’ve been having a rough time,” Wolfe smiled at him, “And I thought this could cheer you up.”

 

Manfred chuckled lightly, “Sure, why not.”

 

“I thought we’d go here first,” Wolfe parked the car. They were at a mall.

 

Manfred shook his head, “I’m not some sissy girl, I can buy my own stuff.”

 

“They’re having a sale on suits.”

 

“BISH LET’S GO!” Manfred jolted out of the Toronado. 

  
  


The two began their shopping spree. Manfred went on to buy many fancy suits. Gucci, of course. Manfred even got a cute, little Gucci handbag. Wolfe got his new suit. The two went on to buy other things.

 

They stopped by to play at an arcade. They were the only adults playing in the arcade. When Manfred lost the crane game, Wolfe hijacked the machine and gave Manfred his prize. A stuffed lion. Manfred hugged the lion tightly, “Thanks, man.” He smiled.

 

“No problem, Manny,” Wolfe smiled back.

 

Manfred stopped, tilting his head, “Manny?”

 

Wolfe blinked, “Uhm...Sorry.”

 

Manfred’s cheeks turned a light red, “No, no, I like it. It’s fine.”

 

And the two went right back to playing games. Eventually, they stopped to grab something to eat.

 

Manfred ordered some nachos, tacos, a cheeseburger, loaded fries, and a large milkshake. Wolfe had a salad. (Wolfe had already spent $9,000) 

 

After their meal, Wolfe began to walk towards the doors.

 

Manfred stopped.

 

Wolfe turned to him, “What?”

 

“Are we...done?”

 

Wolfe sighed, “Unless there’s something you want to do, yeah.”

 

Manfred nodded then pointed to a shop to the left of him.

 

Wolfe saw it and shrugged, “Fine, why not.”

 

The two entered in the Spa and Hair Salon.

 

From there Manfred got the works. He got to trim his hair, get a shoulder, feet, and back massage, along with a nutrient spa bath. Wolfe ended up doing the same, he had never actually done it before. 

 

While Wolfe was getting a massage, Manfred noticed the other’s phone light up. Curiosity plagued Manfred. “I’ll just see the notifications, that’s all,” He thought to himself, “That’s what a friend would do.”

 

He peeked over and saw the phone. He swiped. He read the notification. 

 

Manfred felt like the whole world slapped him in the face.


	9. Realization

Manfred reread the text over and over again. 

 

“Confirmation is needed immediately.

 

Confirm job;

 

**_Eliminate Manfred Stone.”_ **

 

Was he reading this correctly? No, it can’t be. This man who he’d been staying with was to murder him this whole time! 

 

Manfred couldn’t even breathe. Just then, Wolfe walked out from the Spa. He saw Manfred.

 

“Whoa, are you okay? What’s going on?” Wolfe asked, seeing the terror on Manfred’s face.

 

Manfred jolted up and just ran. He ran out of the mall as fast as he could. He ran into the parking lot. 

 

Wolfe followed after him. After gathering his phone and stuff. Once outside, he saw the other with one of his guns. Wolfe tried to take a step towards him.

 

“Don’t you f***ing move!” Manfred yelled. 

 

Wolfe stopped and put his hands in the air, “What did you see?” He asked sternly. 

 

“Y-your phone!” Manfred stuttered, “I saw your ‘job’.  _ I’m  _ your job! This whole f***ing time!” 

 

“Look,” Wolfe shook his head, “You’ve got it all wrong.” 

 

“Just shut up!” 

 

“I didn’t know! I took the job that had other tasks with it, my client never specified anything until it was time.” 

 

“Bullsh**! You took me in, gain my trust, do all this, and you lure me in like I’m some kind of fish! You’re f***ing disgusting!” 

 

Wolfe frowned, the insult actually hurt, “I wasn’t going to hurt you!” 

 

Manfred’s hand shook, the gun shaking with it, “Stop spewing lies, and to think I-I was actually…!” Manfred felt tears in his eyes. No, he wouldn’t break, not now. 

 

Wolfe took out his gun from his holster, “Don’t do anything stupid, Manny.”

 

“Shut the f*** up, you don’t get to call me that!” His voice boomed. His finger went onto the trigger.

 

Wolfe aimed his gun at Manfred, his expression was blank.

 

“Go ahead, do it,” Manfred shouted at him. His right hand clenching the gun.

 

“You really want me to?” The other spoke softly, his face was calmer than the others. A lightness to it. “After all we’ve been through?  _ No, I won’t kill you. _ ”

 

“Then I’ll kill you!” He yelled, jolting his hand and taking a step closer to him.

 

“It didn’t have to come to this!”

 

“Shut up, just shut up!” His head shook, his breathing turning heavy.

 

“Come on, Manny, just lower the gun...We can talk about this,” He began to lower his own gun.

 

“No, no, you  _ know  _ what you did! You deserve this, and I’ll make sure your tombstone reads ‘cheating and backstabbing prick’,” Manfred growled and  _ bam! _

  
  
  


“F***. Me.”


	10. Let Me In

“Arugh,” Wolfe groaned, “What…?” He opened his eyes and looked around. The sound of a car engine made Wolfe jump.

 

He got to his feet and grabbed his gun. He saw his Toronado. 

 

Manfred was trying to hijack the Toronado. He just couldn’t get the darn thing to work!

 

Wolfe popped up onto the driver window, “MANNY!” 

 

Manfred screamed, “WHAT THE F***?!” 

 

Wolfe pounded the window, “LET ME IN!”

 

“NO, GO AWAY!”

 

“LET ME IINNNN!”

 

“GO AWAY!!!”

 

“I HAVE A PLAN, JUST TRUST ME!”

 

“NO, F*** YOU!”

 

Wolfe sighed and stood up. He unlocked the car and got into the passenger side, “Please, just hear me out.”

 

Manfred, panting, looked at him, “You’re very creepy, you know that?”

 

Wolfe ignored him and spoke, “I know it seems bad, but I have an idea. If you trust me, we can make this work,” Wolfe paused, “Because I’ve never saved anyone before. I never felt like this. Like I  _ want  _ to protect you. Today was the most fun I’ve ever had with someone I didn’t pay.”

 

Manfred was quiet, but once he saw Wolfe lower his head, he replied, “I-I know how you feel...Because I feel the same. I’ve been around, and I’ve  _ never  _ had so much fun in my life. No one trying to murder me or threatening me. You let me buy all the Gucci stuff in the store!” Manfred laughed, “I guess you’re not that bad after all. So why the f*** not? I trust you.”

 

“I’m glad you said that,” Wolfe smiled at him, he leaned in towards the other, moving his face close to his.

 

Manfred’s eyes opened wide, his cheeks started to turn red, but the sound of the engine turning on made him jump.

 

Wolfe blinked, “Let me drive now.”

 

Manfred nervously nodded, “Uh, yeah, sure…” He got out. 

 

They both switched seats. And Wolfe began to drive back to the hotel. (Just to note, all the items they had gathered that day were in the backseat and safe from the events prior.)

  
  


Once at the hotel, Wolfe and Manfred brought their items inside and they just collapsed on the couch.

 

Manfred turned to Wolfe, “Hey, uh, didn’t I shoot you?”

 

Wolfe nodded, “Yep.”

 

“And, uh,” He paused, “I missed didn’t I?”

 

“Yep,” Wolfe nodded again.

 

Manfred nodded his head with a shameful sigh.

 

After a moment of silence, Manfred spoke up and asked, “So, what’s this grand plan of yours?”

 

Wolfe sighed, “Well…”


	11. The Grand Plan

Manfred’s body was laying across the floor. Blood dripped from the back of his head. The gaping wound was there as well. 

 

“Sorry Manny,” Wolfe sighed, taking out his phone, “It had to be done.” Wolfe took a picture of the body and sent it to the client.

 

As he waited for the response, Wolfe sat on the couch, “And nobody will miss him. He’s in a better-- naahhh.”

 

“ _Harsh,_ ” The other got up, “Were you just gonna leave me there?! I thought after you took the picture, it was over, we were done!” Manfred sat next to Wolfe.

 

Wolfe laughed, “I was just getting started with all the things I could say,” He looked at Manfred’s head, “Besides, I’m admiring how realistic it looks.” He poked Manfred’s head.

 

“Oh haha,” Manfred fake laughed, “When do I get to get it off? The fake blood is ruining my Gucci outfit.” 

 

“Calm down, it’s not like I didn’t buy you new ones. Let me just admire it a little more.”

 

Manfred accepted it, he crossed his arms, however, “And you  _ really  _ think it’ll work? I mean, this is Kevin Black we’re talking about!” 

 

Wolfe, still eyeing the fake gunshot wound, replied, “Yeah, about that, what did you do to make this man hate you?” 

 

Manfred sighed, “Well since you brought it up, he bought guns and ammo from me. I had to send them in two different shipments. One of them never made it. Not my f***ing fault. Had to send them all the way to f***ing Australia!”  

 

Wolfe laughed, “All of this because of that? Sounds like a tough business.”

 

Manfred faked a laugh once more, “Yeah, not much thought goes into it once you get the d**n things.” 

 

Wolfe smiled, “Well, since Manfred Stone exists no more, what are you going to do?”

 

Manfred smiled back, “I have a couple ideas,” He stood up, “But it doesn’t involve wearing this sh**,” He walked off, going towards the bathroom.

 

Wolfe shook his head.

  
  


After a while, Wolfe’s phone rang. He picked it up, knowing who it was, “Yeah? Yep, mhm. Yes, I’ll be there in an hour…”

 

Just then Manfred walked out, in his brand new suit. He wore tan sunglasses and had some luggage by him.

 

Wolfe smiled, “Better make that two.”


	12. The Ending

Wolfe was on his way to the a different but still, an old abandoned warehouse. His mood from the first time had completely shifted. He was excited, extremely so. 

 

Inside this warehouse, Wolfe walked down a dark path. And like last time, the cart and the laptop were there. The briefcase was as well. 

 

Then, the laptop turned on. The robotic voice came back, “Congratulations, Mr. Wolfe. You’ve done well. Your second payment is below. I knew your reputation would hold up. I will be sure to contact you again if I am in need of your services.” 

 

Wolfe nodded, “I’m sure you will.” 

 

The laptop turned off. And the briefcase opened. Wolfe, just as before, greedily took the money. He stuffed it into his pockets just as before. He scurried along, back into the Toronado. He placed the money in a different briefcase. And he drove.

 

“I am NEVER coming back here again,” Wolfe laughed, “F*** this place.” 

 

Wolfe drove to an airport, got on a plane and flipped the city off as the plane took off.

  
  
  


**_~7 hours later~_ **

  
  


The setting sun loomed over the horizon. The soft waves crashed against the beach. An umbrella covered the small picnic area. A man drank from a beer bottle and smiled.

 

Another man joined him, sitting next to him on the beach chair.

 

“This is the life,” One man spoke.

 

“I never thought I’d be so happy being dead,” The other laughed.

 

“You can do whatever you want now, Manny.”

 

Manfred nodded, “All thanks to you, Charlie.”

 

Wolfe smirked, “I think that answered all our problems. But I do have one question,” He looked at the other, “Why did you decide to come here?”

 

Manfred laughed, “Let’s just say I love Acapulco.” 


End file.
